Challanged
by DarkFalls
Summary: The Brotherhood Boys where sent on a find and recruit mission. A fairly strange girl who hides behind a mask of happiness. She loves a good challenge just like our favorite speed demon. Will she affect his life? Or will she just keep running from her past? PietroXOC might go into M
1. Lost and Found

**Challenged **

Chapter One- Lost and Found

The Brotherhood stalked through a thick jungle looking a girl about their age who was supposed to have a great power that Magneto wanted on their side when the time comes. It was unusually hot and humid; they've been searching for hours. Getting lost several time with no sign of this girl. Was Magneto just sending them on a wild goose chase?

Suddenly, they hear Todd's girlish scream and they all sprinted, practically flying over obstacles, towards Todd. "What's wrong Todd?" Lance demanded as he rammed through a shrub bush. Todd couldn't answer- he was stuck in some sort of state of shock- but he pointed up in a large oak tree.

"I don't see any-" Fred cut himself off as he finally noticed a full face mask looking down at them from a low branch. The right half of the mask was turned down into a scowl, while the left side was showing a pleasant grin. The scowling side was black and the smiling side was shiny silver. The black side had what looked like to be wearing silver eyes shadow and lipstick; when the silver side was wearing black eye shadow and lipsticks. Its eyebrow were the same colors as the make ups.

"What the hell?!" Pietro exclaimed. The masked pulled back into the tree and the someone wearing the masked dropped to the lowest branch of the tree in plain view of the slightly stunned boys. She stared skeptically at them not that they could see that. _'Most of them still looked shocked,'_ she thought to herself, _'except for the snowy blond boy. I can't tell what he's thinking.' _

Lance broke himself out of shock. "Who are you?" he asked kindly but with a slight hint of demanding hiding behind the kindness. Her warm brown eyes moved from face to face and stopping on Lance's; she shrugged at him, and making him slightly aggravated. She smirked behind her mask.

Pietro examined what he could see of the girl. She had her raven black hair loosely tied back into two long braids; she had bangs pulled over to the scowling half of the mask almost covering her right eye completely. She was wearing a silver and black uniform. All her skin was covered by her uniform; silver ankle boots, silver fingerless gloves going past her wrists, a matching silver belt that was sideways, the top of her uniform was zipped up to her neck, and her whole outfit was formfitting showing off all her curves.

"Can you even talk, yo?" she nodded.

"Why won't you talk to us, then?" Lance said growing more annoyed with every unanswered question.

"Umm... why don't you come down outta that tree?" Fred said. She shrugged and asked. "Why do you want me out of this tree?" her voice was light, happy, and curious.

"I thought it would… be easier for us to… um… talks," Fred stuttered.

"Or easier to attack me," she hissed threatingly.

"If we wanted to attack you we would have already," Pietro snapped. After a moment he added,

"And what the hell is up with the mask, anyway?"

She chuckled quietly, "Ah like it."

"Why don't you talk off that mask so we can gaze at your pretty face?" he questioned.

"What makes you think ah'm pretty?"

"Well with a body like that, why wouldn't you have a face to match?" he smirked.

"With what I've been through I don't know. And I've never looked in a mirror before. But if you want to see my face…" she trailed off as she loosened to grinning side of her mask and letting it slip down and rest of her chest. She was smirking when she saw their awestruck faces.

"So you boys found something that was lost for other's- meaning me- so want do you want?" she asked impatiently. She pulled the grinning part of her mask back up covering her face back into place; severing their small trance.

"Oh, um, we were wondering if you'd join us?" Lance said slightly unsure if he remembered what was the right things to say.

"What do I get outta **joining you**?" she demanded.

"A place to stay, food, and an education, yo."

"Hmm… I don't know… I could just find somewhere else to get all them thinks. What do you think I should do, slick?" she directed her question at Pietro.

"Honestly, I don't think you'd fit in well with us."

"I think I will…" she started.


	2. Suprised

**Challenged**

Chapter Two- Surprised

It's been a month since they asked her to join, which she so graciously rejected. It was a cold Saturday morning none of the Brotherhood members were up at four in the morning. When they woke up around eleven, food was waiting for them on the kitchen table; enough to be considered a banquet. They stood in the doorway staring at the food. No one was in the house as far as they knew. Pietro Searched the whole house in the blink of an eye just in case, but found no one.

They cautiously walked to the table. "Well one thing is for sure- Mystique didn't make this for us. And no one else would be stupid enough to just walk into our house. Anyone who the hell would make us breakfast?" Lance said.

"Well… don't want to waste all this good food…" Fred said staring hungrily at all the glorious food.

"He's right, yo," Todd piped in.

Slowly, they sat down and stared at the fluffy scrambled eggs, crispy brown bacon, warm hash brown, warm pancakes, juicy sausage, and orange juice before the feeding frenzy started. They fought over who got the last what. Suddenly, three dozen blueberry muffins appeared on the table as they finished the rest of the food. They stared at them suspiciously; Fred grabbed one and popped it into his mouth. "Mmm, these are delicious!" her blurted as he grabbed for two more. After Fred ate those two, everyone else grabbed as much as they could before Fred could eat them all.

A chorus of "Mm's" followed. A voice sliced through their chorus saying with arrogance showing deeply in its voice saying, "I guess you folks like my cookin'?"

They froze and turned around fairly quickly to see half a grinning masks and half a real face showing a smirking girl sitting cross legged on top of the frigid.

"Yeah… hey how did you get in, yo?" Todd asked.

"I slipped through slicks' window. Ya know ya should really lock it," she said with a mischievous glint. Pietro's jaw dropped and was quickly replaced with a smirk.

"What'd you do watch me sleep?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You wish," she chuckled, "but you have very interesting boxers. Silver, blue flames, they look a little weird on you considering how pale you are. Almost looks like you're not wearing any…" She smirked more as she watched his face slightly blush.

"Why are you here?" Lance demanded with an annoyed look similar to the one he showed when she refused to answered him the day they met.

"Why does it matter?"

"We live here and you just walk in and ask why does it matter?!" he practically yelled. Her smirking face quickly turned in to a scowl. "Huh, well, ya see… Mr. Erik asked me to nicely… with a… bribe." Her scowl turned back into a smile.

"How much did her bribe you with?" Pietro asked.

"Why's it matter, hun?"

"Curious…" he said through clenched teeth.

"Enough…"

"Why won't you just tell us, yo?"

"I don't see how it matter to you? Anyways where will I be sleeping?"

"The couch until we decide whose room you'll be staying in," Lance said.

"Okay, whatever," she said with a shrug sounding bored.

"So what do we call you?" Fred asked.

"Sally, codename "Challenge"."

"Challenge? Why is that your codename?"

"My power."

"What's your power?" Todd asked.

"Wouldn't ya like ta know?"

"Yeah, actually all of us would," Lance snarled.

"So? Ooo, hey Freddy ya wanna arm wrestle?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Huh? I don't wanna hurt you, Sally," Fred answered unsurely.

"Oh, you won't hurt me, my dear Freddy."

"I guess…"

"Wait. Why do you want to arm wrestle Blob?" Todd asked. She shrugged.

"I'm bored and I love a good challenge." Every one froze and looked at her. "What?"

"You-you sound like Pietro…"Fred stated.

"Nah! I'm much better looking," she said smiling.

"YOU WISH!" Pietro bellowed.

"I don't have to wish if it's true," she said with a smirk. "How about that arm wrestling match, Freddy boy?"

He nodded. She hopped off the top of the refrigerator, walked over to the table, sat down across from Fred, and positioned herself ready to arm wrestle. Slowly, Fred did the same thing and before they started she said, Now, Freddy, don't hold back on me now!" "Uh, okay?"

At first Fred started to win, but five second later she slammed his hand on the table, cracking it, altimetry winning the match. "Now Freddy what did I say about holding back?" she scolded.

"Sorry?" "This time don't hold back!" they arm wrestled again this time Fred didn't hold back but she still won.

"So you have super strength?" Todd asked.

"In a way… Lance-o-lot what can you do?"

"Don't call me that!" He yelled and the house trembled enough to knock everyone chairs over but Sally's; who was leaning back on two legs of it looking very smug.

"That all you got Lance-o-lot? Knocking over these idiots? Let me show you how it's really done," she said. She raised her hand and clenched her fist. The house started to tremble more, but it wasn't Lance doing it, _she_ was; with the tremors she made she managed to knock Lance on his ass.

"How The Hell Did You Do That?!" he growled.

"The same way you did, dumbass. To specify- my power it is to **best**__yours. Meaning I could be stronger then Freddy, Faster that Slick, I could shack the ground harder than Lance-o-lot, and could jump higher and more frog like than Todd."

"I'm a **toad** not a **frog**!" he corrected.

"Don't call me that!" Lance and Pietro said at the same time.

"Oh," was all Fred could say trying to process what she just said.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go out for a while… So, hurry up and decide who I'm sharing a room with. Oh, and by the way tell Wanda I said hi." She walked out the door leaving the guys to realize that Wanda hadn't woken up yet.


	3. Roommate

**Challenged **

Chapter Three- Roommate

It was several hours after she left; it was a few minutes after five when she returned. Both sides of her mask on still wearing her battle suit and a gym bag slung over her shoulder. Silently, she slipped through the door unnoticed. She crept into the living room. Lance slumped on the left side of the couch with a foot on the coffee table, Pietro sitting on the other end arms cross with both feet on the coffee table, Fred plopped in the broke lazy boy chair, and Todd crouched on the back of the lazy boy all staring at the blurry TV.

Pietro glanced at the doorway, and then stared back at the TV, blinked and stared back at their new member leaning against the doorframe staring straight back at him. "Didn't think you were coming back," Pietro said.

"Now, that would be just too easy for you guys. Where's Wanda?"

"Why?" Todd asked.

"I need to talk to her." she glared at Todd. Pietro gave her a suspicious look; "I'll show you," he said slowly.

She sighed deeply, "Fine…"

Pietro pulled himself off the couch and sprinted to her; and tugged her behind him. At the top of the stairs he pushed her in his room and pinned her against the wall.

"Why do you want to see Wanda?!" he demanded harshly. She struggled to get him off. "Get off of me!" she growled angrily.

"Not until you answer me! And why can't you just push me off of you with Blob's super strength?"

"Cause… Cause I have ta be in the same room as them ta use their power. If I had complete control of it I wouldn't need them in the room I would already knocked ya in ta next week" she hissed.

"Oh I see you _really _are weak. I honestly thought you were strong but I guess I was wrong," he taunted.

"You know what Pietro, I might not have Fred in the room but I have you…" she trailed off.

"What's- that- supposed-to-mean!?" he demanded.

She suddenly used _his _super speed against him. She had jerked her hands out of his grip, loosened both sides of her mask letting both sides fall down her face, and rammed her head into his. He stumbled backwards.

"Never call me weak Pietro! Never, you have **NO **FUCKING idea of what I have been through! You have ta **be** strong ta live through what I did!"

She was close to tears. Pietro just stood there paralyzed staring at her. Suddenly, she turned her frown into a friendly smile and whispered, "But it doesn't matter… what doesn't kill you just makes you stronger, right?"

She laughed nervously. "Pietro… I-I don't want to fight right now… I just want to talk to Wanda really quick alone…"

"What is she to you, Sally?" he asked quietly.

"She- she was a close friend. Erik said he didn't erase me from her memory. I'm still in there."

"Wait! You knew my sister when she was in the asylum?" he asked shocked.

"Yes… I was there two years before she got there and three years after, then something happened that I'm not gonna tell you about… or any one for that matter."

Before he could ask her any more questions she sped out of the room and down the hall to Wanda's room. She lightly knocked on the door. There was a thud and a rustle on the other side of the room and the door flew open. Wanda stood in the door way for a second debating whether she was real or just a dream. Suddenly, Wanda threw her arm around Sally and hugged her tight as she practically yelling, "SALLY, YOU REALLY ARE HERE!"

Pietro stumbled out of his room at this moment and stared dumbstruck as his sister, who didn't like to touch people at all, was hugging an almost complete stranger.

"Hon, you're squashing me… I can't breathe…" Sally gasped as she spoke.  
"Sorry, Sal, I just missed you. It feels like a life time since we last saw each other." Wanda glanced at Pietro who was glaring angrily at Sally; and she snapped, "What the fuck are you looking at Pietro?!"

He jumped slightly, shook his head, and went back down stairs. Wanda yanked friend long lost friend into her room. Wanda would ask a question, Sally would answer, then she would ask Wanda a question, and it went back and forth like this for hours.

When they finally when down stairs to see what the boys were doing. The boys were surprised to see Sally in actually clothes and not her battle suit. She was wearing a black and white stripped tank top, black skinny jeans, knee high black and white converse, and a black three quarter jean jacket.

"You two have fun catching up?" Pietro grumbled.  
"Well she _is_ better company than you idiots," Wanda retorted.  
"Anyways… where will I be staying?" Sally asked innocently.  
"With Pietro," Lance answered.  
"WHAT!?" Wanda and Sally yelled in unison.  
"Why does she have to stay in Pietro's room?" Wanda growled.  
"Because if she stayed in yours she'd most likely end up flattened against the wall," Pietro sighed.  
"So I'm _stuck_ sharing a room with _you_," Sally grimaced.  
"Yep!" Pietro answered with a wide grin. The girls headed back upstairs to get Sally a pair of pajamas. She changed into emerald green pajama pants and a plain black tank top. She thanked Wanda and told her she was going to bed.


End file.
